Season 8: Part 8/Transcript
Part 8 (Back at the heroes' base, Cal is in his room. He's looking at a picture. James Wheeler enters) Wheeler: Hey Cal. Cal: Oh. Hey James. Wheeler: (Walks over and looks at the picture) Oh I remember that picture. (In the picture shows Cal, Wheeler, Nevada and Mich, all unarmored and standing together smiling. Mich is on the far left, Cal is next to him, Nevada is next to Cal and has her arm on his shoulder while giving a peace sign with the other, and Wheeler standing next to her.) Cal: We're so different. And yet, the four of us were a hell of a team in Project Freelancer. Wheeler: Yeah. Cal: '''So did you want to stroll down memory lane with me or did you want something? '''Wheeler: I just wanted to see if you're okay. Me and others are worried. Cal:.... The woman who I've loved is under the control of the Nightmare Forces, has tried to kill me, destroy the Multi-Universe, she's gotten our friends to betray us, and she tried to take me best friend away. I think the Nightmare Forces are about to break me. Wheeler: Cal we need you. You can't give up. Cal: I know but.... (Begins to tear up) More people are dying because of this. And its all from someone I loved. I don't know how long I can last. Wheeler: Just remember. You've got me, Mich and everyone else here. We are here for you. (Wheeler leaves the room and Cal continues to stare at the picture. Suddenly he hears beeping. He looks and notices he's got a message. He puts the picture down and walks over to check message) Cal: "Unknown?" God I hate these. (Checks message) Hmm? What is this? (Reading) "I have information regarding Agent Nevada. Come to these coordinates. Come alone." Hmm. (Meanwhile back with the others, Wheeler sees everyone) Wash: How is he? Wheeler: It's like he's hanging on only by a very very thin line. One more thing and he could shatter. Emma: I wish there was something we could do to make him feel better. Wheeler: Seems like the only thing that could make him feel better is turning back time and stop this whole thing from happening. Mich: I feel like I'm partly to blame. Nevada was able to get to me. Sunset: Mich its not just you she's gotten to. Freeze: She's getting to so many people. Some of them are our friends. So don't blame yourself. Mich: (Sighs) I guess. But now I REALLY want to get my hands on Nevada. Aria: Me to. Peridot: I suggest you two stay focus. We need to keep track of any movements on Nightmare Forces or Lothor's army. Noah: We should also see about finding a way to stop the Siren magic Nevada's used. Grif: Well then, someone wake me when something happens. Better yet. Wake me when its over. (Starts leaving the room) Sunset: Hey Grif you- (Before Grif can leave Cal enters the room. He has his weapons and seems mission ready) Mich: Hey Cal. You all right? Cal: '''I'm fine. I'm also heading out. '''Sunset: Heading out? Where? Cal: Can't say. Freeze: Cal is something wrong? Cal: I'm just heading out. Gia: It's dangerous to head out there. Mich: Yeah just tell where you going and- Cal: No. I'm going alone. I have to do this. Alone. I will not have anyone else die because of this. Everyone:.... Cal: I'll be back soon. (He leaves the room. Later everyone sees him take off in a ship and leaves) Everyone:.... Freeze: We're following him aren't we? Mich: Oh yeah. (Later Cal arrives at his destination.) Note: to Cooluatiz. Can't think a place. So I'll let you decide on that. (Cal enters and begins to look around armed) Cal: All right. Keep my guard up. I need to find out what Nevada is up to, but I don't trust this. (Cal explores much, but finds nothing. He then finds a poster) Cal: What's this? A poster for... Nevada's latest performance? A tragic tale of two lovers, torn apart by the tides of fate? ... Yep. Its at trap. But I'm here. Might as well see what she's got waiting. (Cal goes on ahead and he finds nothing but darkness) Cal: Okay, why is it so dark? (The lights suddenly come back on. Cal quickly points his gun every way when then he sees something that surprises him. He sees an audience. Among them are Nevada's soldiers, Kelzaks, Tucker, Flash Sentry, and Trixie, who smiles and waves. He also notices he's standing on a stage) Cal: What the hell is this? ???: Oh? That blue armored man... Cal: Huh? (Cal looks behind him and notices stairs leading up to some part of the stage.) ???: Could it be...? (Cal notices some steps out from behind a pillar. And its Nevada) Nevada:...my one true love? (Music then begins playing as Nevada begins to walk down the stairs. Cal notices Nevada is not wearing her armor, but instead a blue dress along with her pendant. She reaches Cal, who looks at her surprised. And then Nevada begins to sing) Nevada: Oh my love, Please run away, Shadowfright, Forbids your stay, We both must, Live far apart, Even If, It breaks my heart, They'll put you, In the dungeon, It'll suck, And then you'll die a lot, Really sad, You're gonna die, Cry cry cry, (Puts a hand to Cal's helmet) So sad it's happening. (The music stops playing and Cal stands looking at Nevada confused and with a bit of blush on his face) Nevada: So sad. So sad that you are going to the dungeon. (Nevada steps away from Cal and pulls out a remote) Nevada: Well, TTFN! (Nevada pushes the button and suddenly under Cal's feet, and trap door opens. Cal looks down then back at Nevada) Cal: '''Oh, you (Falls) BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- (The audience begins to applaud for Nevada, who turns and bows her head slightly at her audience) '''Nevada: Thank you. Thank you all. Now get ready for Act 2. (Down into the lower levels) Cal: (Still falling) -IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!!!! (Lands with a loud slam) Where the fffff..... (Then Cal notices Nevada arrive, but she's well out of reach) Nevada: Oh no! Whatever shall I do? My love has been cast away in the dungeon. With a puzzle so dastardly, he will surely perish! (Cal notices the puzzle ahead. The puzzle is several colored tiles) Cal: You have to got to be kidding me.... Nevada: O, heavens have mercy! The horrible colored tile maze! Each colored tile has its own sadistic function. For example- Cal: Nevada, I am not playing your game! Nevada: Oh my love... there's two things you need to know. One: its rude to interrupt someone. Two: you have to play.For you see, if you don't make it though the maze in 30 seconds... (To Cal's left, a long row of fire appears) Nevada: You'll be incinerated by these jets of fire!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHA... HA... HA! My poor love! I'm so filled with grief, I can't stop laughing! Cal: This is so messed up... Nevada: Good luck, darling! (A timer appears, music plays again, and Nevada sings again as Cal tries to figure something out) 30 Nevada: Oh my love 28 Nevada: Has fallen down 25 Nevada: Now in tears 23 Nevada: We all will drown 20 Nevada: Colored tiles 18 Nevada: Make him a fool 15 Nevada: If only he 13 Nevada: Still knew the rules 10 Nevada: Well that was 8''' '''Nevada: A sorry try 5''' '''Nevada: Now let's watch 3''' '''Nevada: Him fry! 0''' '''Nevada: Ooooh, I'm sorry! Looks like your out of time! (The flames start moving toward Cal) Nevada: Here comes the flames, darling! (They move closer) Nevada: They're close in! (Flames get closer) Nevada: Getting! Closer! Oh my! (Get even closer) Nevada: Any minute now!! (The flames are near Cal but don't go any closer) Cal..... Nevada:..... Cal:..... Nevada: (Cough) (Suddenly beeping is heard and its coming from Cal's armor) Nevada:.... Well? Aren't you going to answer that? Cal:.... (Slowly moves his hand to his helmet and puts his comms on speaker) Hello? Mich: Cal! Are you okay?! Cal: Mich!? Mich: Don't worry! Peridot's been hacking in and she's stopped the flames! Peridot: And they'll be gone in just about... Now! (The flames vanish) Nevada: No! You were told to come alone! Cal: I did. But they followed me with out my knowing. And I'm glad they did. It shows they really care about me. Nevada: Goddamn it! The show is ruined! All this time, just wasted! Cal: Nevada, listen to me please! I- Nevada: Shut your mouth! I don't want to hear it! Nothing you say will get me to stop! The Nightmare Forces will destroy your friends! And as for you, Cal! You will be MINE!! (Nevada suddenly vanishes. Before she left Cal noticed that her eyes suddenly changed to the purple for a moment before going back to blue) Cal: Nevada.... (He pulls out the picture with him, Nevada, Mich and Wheeler) Can you really be saved? Mich: Cal you all right? Cal: Yeah. Thanks Mich. Thanks for coming guys. I really mean that. Mich: You've always had my back Cal. I've got yours. And so does everyone else. Cal: Thank you. I'll meet you guys back at base. ..... As soon I find a way out of here. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline